This project seeks to further our understanding of stressors and relapse in schizophrenia using controlled laboratory stress paradigms comparing the biochemical and physiological responses in patients with schizphrenia compared with non-ill controls. In addition, we will examine the relationship between physiological responses to controlled stressors and past history of relapse in patients with schizophrenia.